


Mindless

by PoisonKisses



Series: IvyTober2019 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, MAGA thugs, Mind Control, the Divinyls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonKisses/pseuds/PoisonKisses
Summary: Day two of #IvyToberPrompt: MindlessI'm doing 31 days of ficlets to match #Inktober2019 promptsSome will even be linked!





	Mindless

Harley struggled to keep up with Ivy.

It was amazing how fast she moved on those heels. Harley really couldn't figure it out. She glided on them, like a ghost, in her flowing skirt and...what was that thing, anyway, a parka? It kinda reminded Harley of Clint Eastwood in that western movie.

"This will never do. Damn it." Ivy was muttering to herself, intense green eyes scanning the two crowds. Harley was sort of mesmerized by the way her bouncy red curls flowed, but she was listening. Pammie was impatient when she didn't listen.

The crowds in question were protesters. On one side, various environmental and human rights groups, urban primitives, witches, weirdos--Ivy's people. They were waving signs and chanting anti-city hall slogans because Gotham's ICE detention center had just opened. The others were MAGA guys, counter protesting them, screaming about draining the swamp and building the wall. They were old and mean, faces red, spittle flying, patriotic shirts straining to contain their bellies or hide their nazi tattoos. They tried looming over the other group, threatening violence. There was a lot of tension.

The cops weren't here in force yet. She could see a couple of squad cars.

Ivy had stopped, staring at her phone. Harley caught a glimpse of Lex-Maps, local attractions, and that was confusing. Why was Ivy--?

Suddenly Pammie started off again, angling toward a side street. Harley dashed after her, letting her questions die. When she was in this mood, it was best just to let her do her thing. 

She marched down the side street until she came to a little bar--a small, separate building away from the strip. 'Joe's.' Harleys, the bikes, not the cute jester girl like her self, were parked in neat rows. Loud rock was playing. It was a smokey, rough, dive of a place, where hard men stopped to drink and play pool and jostle for position. The student of human nature she'd been as Harleen could've written an academic paper on it. Ivy turned to her.

"Come in, but take shallow breaths, and stay at the door. I'm going to use a wide spread and it will be potent, possibly enough to effect you through your resistance if you're not getting fresh air."

Harley opened her mouth to reply but Ivy was already in, pushing her way through packed, muscular, male bodies.

She did as she was told, stopping at the entrance, letting her eyes adjust to the dim light. A band was playing, bad covers of AC/DC and other types of heavy music. There was laughter. Cheap beer. Hard whiskey. Cigar smoke. Leather.

Eyes followed Ivy as she walked up and onto the stage. Wolf whistles. Stares. Ivy was dead sexy and she knew it, Harley sometimes forgot the effect she had on people who didn't know her. Pool games stopped as she passed. The band's song petered out when she walked up to the singer.

Ivy put her ear to his lips. Harley saw him fall hard, immediately under her spell, and suddenly he was urgently talking to the rest of the band.

It wasn't subtle. Harley almost laughed when the song started and Ivy began to sing with her wicked, deep, sultry, bedroom voice.

_I love myself_  
I want you to love me  
When I'm feelin' down  
I want you above me 

It worked.

By the time she was at the second verse, the entire bar had frozen. Staring. Nostrils flaring as they breathed her in, breathed her desires in. She had them. It was eerie to Harley, Ivy rarely did this anymore...but she was so good at it. 

__  
I want you  
I don't want anybody else  
And when I think about you  
I touch myself 

The song ended. No one moved.

"Gentlemen," Ivy said, even though every woman in the room, the waitresses, the hookers, the strippers, was frozen as well. "Kneel."

As one, the entire room dropped to its knees. Harley almost knelt herself before catching herself. Her mouth was dry. She was light-headed. GOD she was fucking horny and she knew every man in the bar was rocking the erection of their lives at the moment.

"Down the street a protest is going on at the square. It's being disrupted by red hat wearing bigots. That makes me unhappy. Do any of you want me to be unhappy?" The room erupted with rage at anyone who'd make her unhappy. Sheer fury that anyone would DARE to upset Ivy. Harley felt a chill go up her spine at how easily Ivy could make them all so...mindless.

"Go to the protest. Drag off anyone in a red hat. Do not harm the other protesters. Do not fight the cops." Ivy paused, a slow wicked smile curling her full, lush lips up. Harley felt a flash of white hot desire at that expression. "When they ask, tell 'em Ivy sent ya."

The bar emptied like charging Scots from Braveheart. Anger, a lust for violence, a desire to avenge their new Goddess's unhappiness driving them into a berzerker rage. Harley stared.

"You ok?" Ivy looked concerned, tucking her arm in Harley's.

"That was...intense, Pammie." Harley managed, being so close really making her body respond. It was everything she could do to not beg Ivy to bend her over the trash can and take her right there.

"Let's go home. Our work here is done, sweet pea. I think I owe you something."

Harley had no trouble keeping up now.


End file.
